Jacob's Wake
by Zoser
Summary: The evening of Jacob's wake - for Ship Day 2013


She was wrapped up in herself, grief does that. He came out to the back porch and saw her sitting alone, quite still on the porch swing.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

She was hunched forward, looking down and her response was a subtle shake of the head and shrug indicating that she didn't care.

He sat beside her and put his arm around her and as evening fell looked out into the darkening garden. She swiped at an errant tear . Holding in her emotions left her tense and ridged next to him.

"We are all going to miss your dad, he was a good man."

A few more tears escaped and she began to realize although Jacob was her father she did not have the sole right to mourn. Each in their own way had lost something. And as stable as she felt the day he died, today, at the funeral it all hit home. Today she was spending most of her energy just holding herself together.

"It's alright you know." He said as his large hand gentle caressed her shoulder and pulled her closer. She relaxed leaning into his side. Grateful for the offered comfort. Grateful for the permission to feel, to mourn. And if she let herself acknowledge it grateful that Jack O'Neill still loved her.

* * *

Sam hadn't felt this exhausted, this boneless, needing to lean against him, needing to absorb strength from him since that creature, that relentless creature tried to kill her.

She had left her father and ran. Tried to lure the super soldier away, she had what he wanted. She tried her best and ultimately failed.

Is that what she did with Pete? Tried for that normal life and failed. Was her white knight here to pick her up again when she failed? Here in the nick of time to save her?

No, she was a scientist, you tried things and sometimes you fail. You learn from failure as well as success. If you fail you varied things and try again. She did that with the super soldier; she tried to defeat him til she was out of options. She tried for a 'normal' life. And no matter how hard she tried it was not right and she knew it.

And no matter how hard she tried not to love Jack O'Neill – it didn't work. And the best think was he still loved her. He came after her, not with hearts and flowers but with strength and he didn't stop until he found her – the real Samantha Carter, not some illusion but the real woman. He didn't see her as weak and needing rescue but as of endless value.

In truth they were like magnets – opposite poles- yet endlessly attracted to one another.

"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked peering over his shoulder.

"Magnets." said the woman rest against him.

* * *

Jack had made some promises to Jacob before he died. Jacob really hadn't needed to waste some of his last breathes getting Jack O'Neill to promise to care for his daughter. Jacob knew how Jack felt and Selmak, before he lapsed into unconsciousness, had agreed.

Jack thought he would have done as Jacob wished even with out exacting the Tok'ra's blood oath. He thought that he would have to watch over and nurture her career from afar as well as encourage and support her in her private life with the cop husband, 2.5 kids and dog in the suburbs. Maybe get her out of combat and into research where she could go home to her family every night and shine in her field of expertise.

But as he sat here he knew that everything had changed. Her brilliance and talents would carry her through the ranks and she would do what she damned well pleased. And tonight she was nestled at his side thinking of magnets. He felt the irresistible pull that only Samantha Carter exerted on his heart. He was thinking of a fishing trip – him and her in the cabin for some quality alone time. He had a feeling that's exactly what Jacob had in mind.

* * *

When he thought that she had finally relaxed, he felt her tense and nearly jump up from his embrace. He held on tighter.

"Sir, my brother...I need to..."

"Mark and family went back to the hotel about an hour ago." Jack responded.

"An hour ago!" Sam was shocked that she had been out here ignoring her family and guests. "What about the rest of the..."

"Gone too."

"The house must be a mess."

"Don't worry about it Carter. Cassie's in charge of putting away the food.

Siler and Walter recycled all the bottles and cans before they left.

And Teal'c is doing the dishes."

"But I used paper and plastic so there wouldn't be any dishes."

"He wasn't First Prime for nothing."

Sam actually chuckled relaxing back against Jack's side.

"And before you ask, Sam, this is the only place I need to be."


End file.
